ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike de Bergerac
Agent Michelle de Bergerac is a member of the Department of Mary Sues, and is written by Riese. She has an alternate personality, that of the Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc. Agent Profile Appearance Mike is slightly shorter than average, with unruly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She remains in top physical condition, despite her laziness — something she is quick to rib her partner about. Personality Mike bounces from extreme childishness to calm maturity to shameless flirtiness, often completely without warning. It is unknown if this quirk is a result of her background, or if she simply does it to drive Kilroy up the wall. Either way, she's not telling. Mike does not retain much memory of her previous incarnation as Joan, except for an extreme aversion to fire. Abilities Following her recruitment into the PPC, most of Mike's abilities as a Heroic Spirit were sealed by DoSAT and Medical. Upstairs has hinted that these "restrictions" could be lifted should she transfer to DOGA (or during missions to the Nasuverse, where they would not disrupt canon), but, at least for the time being, Mike has elected to stay in the DMS with her partner Kilroy. Despite these restrictions, Mike occasionally manages to use a small part of her original abilities, namely the manifestation of her Noble Phantasm, the longsword La Pucelle. Noble Phantasm La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Woman Rank A++ Noble Phantasm Anti-Fortress (Maximum number of targets: 1,000) Jeanne d'Arc's holy sword, and the crystallization of her legend. Its power stems from Jeanne's unshakable faith, and is on par with Durandal. Under normal circumstances, Mike simply uses La Pucelle's longsword form, as that alone is enough to deal with most Sues. However, there are also two more ways she can use it to deal with tougher opponents. The first of these is a transformation of the blade itself into solid flame. The second, which can be considered La Pucelle's "true" ability as a Noble Phantasm, is a blast of flame fired from the sword's tip. This consumes a massive amount of prana, but the payoff for the expenditure is a firestorm than can torch a wide area almost instantly. For obvious reasons, Mike isn't usually allowed to do that. Agent History Mike was recruited in 2010 HST by Agent Kilroy Vincentus, who became her partner when she became an agent. She's managed to integrate herself relatively well so far, and appears to be fairly stable... Mission Reports Partnered with Kilroy Vincentus * "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part 1, Part 2 (Bionicle), with Agents Magdalen Blackwell and Tanya Carter (DF), Fiona Darcy and Gilbert Beckett (DF - SOD), and Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (DF) ** Mike arrives late to the mission, bringing reinforcements to tackle an army of Sues. She then proceeds to demonstrate what happens when a pissed-off Servant fights against four-to-one odds, and why it is a Very Bad Idea to get in the way of a Noble Phantasm. ** Original fic: "The Greatest Love" * "Hell Sings" (Hellsing), Mike with Agent Tanya Carter (DF) ** In which Mike sets herself on fire, walks through the ceiling, develops Multiple Personality Disorder, and begins a beautiful new friendship. ** Original fic: "How two sisters entered the hellsing world" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues